Summer With The New Town All Stars Z
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: After the All Stars and Barklei have a huge party while Dry Bowser and the Professor are away, they have a huge debt to pay off with the money in their bank account that they've been responsible to use wisely for the summer. They have to do all they can to pay the money for the debt while proving that they can be responsible enough to watch the lab. Based on "Summer With Cimorelli"
1. Home Alone

**_VideoGameNerd123: Hello! Hello, hello, hello! Gather around, children! It's time for a story!_**

**_Toadette, Daisy, and Diddy belong to Nintendo_**

**_Conker and Banjo belong to Rareware/Microsoft_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Intro..._**

**_"A-L-L-S-T-A-R-S-Z, WHOO!_**

**_Whoooooooooaaaaah!_**

**_New Town All Stars!_**

**_(laughing)"_**

**Summer With The New Town All Stars Z**

* * *

In front of where the lab stood in New Town, there was a goat running around with party streamers in its mouth with an animal control worker chasing it. As a cop walked to the door, there was streamers, balloons, another goat that seemed to be sleeping, an old, beaten up car, food wrappers that seemed to be from Subway, a piñata, and a cop car.

As the cop stepped inside the lab, there were three other cops, walking around and carrying clipboards with stern expressions on their faces.

"Why were there cops?", you ask, "What are they doing here?", you ask, and "What could be the case?", you ask. Well, let's get to the point.

On the couch sat the New Town All Stars, Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo along with Barklei, the robotic canine.

"So," one cop began as he faced the in-trouble teens. "Who's idea was it to invite the goats to your party?"

"Okay, first, it wasn't a party," Conker corrected, although it was actually a party.

"It was more of a friendly get-together," Diddy put in.

"A little _hang_," Daisy added.

"Just a couple of kids ordering some subs and hanging out," Toadette countered.

"There's a llama lounging at your pool," a cop pointed to the llama.

The All Stars looked to their left and saw a white-furred llama walking around their indoor swimming pool. The llama made a llama call as it wandered about.

"Okay, fine! It may have been a party, but it's not what you think!" Conker protested as he began to explain themselves. "See, Dry Bowser, Professor, and Tails went on a camping trip and asked me to be in charge the lab and the others here while they were away for the summer."

"He begs to be in charge," Daisy teased.

"I did not beg!" Conker protested as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"He begged!" The other All Stars corrected.

"'Please don't let Estephane watch us'!" Barklei mocked Conker's pleading dramatically. "'I'm the leader, I can handle myself and the others while you're gone, please'!"

The All Stars laughed at this while Conker, who was beyond annoyed and embarrassed, blushed and glared at them.

"Okay, maybe I begged a little, but that's not the point!" Conker interjected.

"_Is _there a point?" a cop asked.

"The point is, I had things completely under control," Conker began as a flashback of what happened appeared.

* * *

_9:50 A.M. Today_

"Now," Conker started as he walked down the lined-up All Stars and Barklei, carrying a clipboard with him (From left to right: Barklei, Diddy, Toadette, Daisy, and Banjo). "You all have your assignments. Any questions?"

Diddy raised his left hand in response.

"Yes, Diddy?" Conker questioned as he stopped in front of him.

"Can we still call you Conker or do we now have to call you Captain Suck-Fun-Out-Of-Everything?" Diddy asked, making the others giggle at the made-up name.

"Would you rather have Estephane watch us all summer?" Conker remarked sternly, trying to ignore Diddy's comment.

The others stood straighter with wide eyes in response.

Conker rolled his eyes, walking to Barklei, repeating, "Any _real _questions?"

Barklei raised a robotic paw.

"Barklei?" Conker acknowledged.

"Banjo, Daisy, Toadette, and I were wondering: how do you feel about General Crankypants?" Barklei teased as she and the other All Stars broke out in laughter, slightly nudging Diddy. "Easier to say than Captain Suck-Fun-Out-Of-Everything!"

Conker gave Barklei a warning glare, telling her to stop with the jokes.

"Okay, I'll drop it..." Barklei peeped as she drew circles on the floor with her right foot.

"Guys, this is not a joke! We need to prove that we could do this!" Conker stated seriously. "All we have now is each other."

"Yeah, and a bank account full of cash," Banjo added.

"Cha-ching! Pow!" Banjo and Daisy shouted jokingly.

"Dry Bowser and the Professor left us just enough money to pay the bills," Conker replied. "That is not fun money We need every penny of it to survive the summer."

"Summer Stars Z!" Daisy interrupted. "I know it sounds stupid, but Toadette thought of it."

"I thought it sounded cool to me," Toadette commented with a smiile.

"Again, _she _thought of it," Daisy deadpanned.

"That's enough!" Conker shouted, walking down the line again. "Now, we all know the rules and we all know our jobs. One of my jobs is grocery shopping, so if you'll excuse me."

Then, Conker walked to the line's right, asking, "Anyone wanna come with?"

Then, strangely, the other five disappeared.

"Figures," Conker commented as he walked to the elevator and went down to the first floor.

As that happened, the others' heads popped out of their hiding spots. Toadette and Diddy were hiding behind the lab table, Daisy was hiding behind the couch, Barklei was hiding in a vase, and Banjo was hiding behind a door.

"What?" Banjo asked as the other four were giving him a look. "Okay, as long as it's not a party."

Then, the group exchanged mischievous glances and high-fives.

...

As Conker stepped out of the elevator, carrying two bags of Lays potato chips, his jaw dropped at what he saw as he stepped into the main room of the lab. There was about 100 kids here, having a party.

**_"Whoo!_**

**_Here we go now!"_**

As the chips were taken from him and put on the lab table, Conker walked over to Daisy and Banjo, who were looking up online for llama rides.

**_"_****_We, we had plans tonight, but you cancelled them for the third time."_**

Then, he walked towards a counter, which held about 30 subs from Subway Conker put his hands on his head and his jaw dropped yet again.

**_"_****_I'm just thinking about you."-_**

* * *

"That's a _lot _of Subway!" a cop commented.

"We're on a budget here, and Subway is affordable, and you get your food the way you want it," Daisy interjected.

"Plus, she has a crush on the guy who works there," Banjo added, giving her a look.

"_Please_! That's not why I go there!" Daisy lied, not being able to hide her smile. "I go there because it's delicious."

"And because Joey works there," Toadette also added.

"...He's _also _delicious," Daisy admitted.

"Can we just get back to where you had things completely under control?" a cop asked Conker.

"Right," Conker confirmed. "And I did."

* * *

**_"Hear meeeeee!_**

**_Now, I'm walking down the street like it's a runway,_**

**_I'm on a mission like double 07."_**

"Oh, my go-..." Conker whispered with wide eyes as he put his hands on his head again. "What the he- you guys!"

Then, just as Conker was going to say anything else, Barklei and Daisy pulled him in with Toadette, Banjo, and Diddy, and them, and began to dance. Conker opened his mouth to scold them, but instead he started dancing and smiling, completely forgetting his responsibilities.

**_Conker: "I used get stopped thinking bout you."__  
_**

**_Banjo: "Woah, oh, wait, that's impossible!"_**

**_Daisy: "I'm just, wishing I'm with you."_**

**_Daisy, Toadette, and Diddy: "I don't, don't know what to do.  
_**

**_Say what, say what you want to."_**

**_All: Say what you want to._**

**_Daisy: "Then I saw your car stopping by in my street."_**

**_Toadette: "Who's that girl in your passenger seat? Yeah!"_**

**_All: "So why can't you see? Baby, we're meant to be._**

**_Got your music up so loud, boy, that you can't hear me!"_**

**_Diddy: "Now, I'm walking down the street like it's a runway._**

**_I'm on a mission like double 07._**

**_Can't you see? You're with the wrong girl, baby?"_**

**_All: "Whoooooaaaaaaaooooh!_**

**_Conker: "I gotta make you see!"_**

**_All: "Whoooooooaaaaaaooooh!_**

**_That girl should be me'"_**

**_Conker: "Now, I'm walking down the street like it's a runway._**

**_I'm on a mission like double 07._**

**_Can't you see? You're with the wrong girl, baby? Baby!_**

**_That girl should be me!"_**

**_All: "Whooooooooaaaaaaooooh!"_**

**_Daisy: "I gotta make you see."_**

**_All: "Whooooooooaaaaaooooh!_**

**_That girl should be me!"_**

As the song ended, the doorbell rang, startling the All Stars and their robotic pup.

Conker went to the elevator and his eyes grew wide, along with the other five, at what he saw.

There was a blonde woman, holding a rope with a llama tied to it.

Then, Conker turned to his fellow All Stars, who shrugged innocently in response.

* * *

"See? Everything was totally under control," Conker finished explaining the story. "Just a little, harmless fun."

"Until you tried to get the llama back in the truck and accidentally released the goats," Diddy put in.

"How was I supposed to know there were goats in the truck?" Conker implied with a shrug.

"Maybe you should've read the sign that said, 'We have goats'," Daisy pointed out obviously.

"You're right. This is all my fault," Conker sighed in guilt and sadness. "I just wanted to prove that I can handle this so bad."

"You can!" Toadette countered. "We were the ones that screwed up. And maybe if it was just a few friends, we never should've done it behind your back."

"We're sorry," Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, Banjo, and Barklei apologized sincerely.

"_Please_, Officer! We've learned our lesson!" Barklei pleaded.

"Yeah, well, it seems you're off the hook," the cop confirmed. "Your neighbor agreed to not press charges."

The six sighed in relief, knowing that they were no longer in trouble.

"All you have to do is agree to pay for the damages to his car," the cop went on, giving Conker a bill.

Conker's eyes widened the minute he saw the price number, showing it to the other five, their eyes widening as well.

...

"Well... it's not terrible," Banjo commented as he calculated the bill on his laptop. "After paying for the car, the llama rental, and rebuying all our groceries, we have... $6.42 left."

"To last us the rest of the summer!?" Toadette gawked, not wanting to believe it was true.

"What are we gonna do!?" Daisy shouted.

"Call Dry Bowser and the Professor?" Barklei suggested.

"And have them call Estephane?" Diddy countered with a scoff.

"We'll think of something," Conker told the others, trying to assure them.

The six then began to stare off into space, trying to think of a plan to pay off their debts.

**TO BE CONTINUED... IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER.**

* * *

_**VideoGameNerd123: Well, how was that? A like, fave, or a nice review would be nice! See you guys in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**_


	2. A Bright Idea

_**"A-L-L-S-T-A-R-S-Z, WHOO!**_

_**Whoooooooooaaaaah!**_

_**New Town All Stars!**_

_**(laughing)"**_

**Summer With The New Town All Stars Z**

* * *

The New Town All Stars and their robotic canine, Barklei, were still trying to come up with ideas to get the money they need to pay off their debt and keep some to last them for the rest of the summer.

"Maybe we should just call Dry Bowser and the Professor and just tell them the truth?" Toadette suggested.

"No," Conker replied. "I mean, yes, we'll eventually tell them everything. Just after we prove that we can handle this."

"Handle what? We only have six dollars left to last us the summer," Diddy countered.

"Summer Stars Z!" Barklei corrected, earning a look from Conker. "What? Okay, I'll admit that I think it's cool, too and that we could just go with it."

"We could, just not with that," Conker commented. "Now, come on, we just need to think..."

Then, the room grew silent as the six began to once again think of ideas or suggestions for their problem.

...

Barklei then suggested, "Why not just go to the boardwalk and do what we do best other than crime-fighting: sing?"

In her head, _Barklei and the All Stars stood on the New Town boardwalk with a jar sitting in front of them, waiting for tips as they sang._

_Just then, an elderly man walked up to the group and poured the money from his cup into Barklei's open paw-_

"We are not taking money from a homeless man's money!" Conker scolded. "As a matter of fact, go back into your head and return that old man's change!"

"Fine..." Barklei sighed in annoyance.

_As they continued to sing, Barklei walked up to the old man and put the change back into his cup where it was once placed._

"Can't we just get boys to give us money?" Toadette asked.

"How?" Daisy commented.

In Toadette's mind, _she was sitting on a local bench nearby a playground, drinking a can of Fanta Strawberry soda as a boy walked up to her and asked her, "Wanna another soda, Toadette?"_

_"No thanks," Toadette replied as she pulled out a bill. "Buuut you could be a sweetheart and pay my electric bill."_

_The boy laughed as he said, "Nope."_

"Come on, think! There's gotta be something we could do!" Conker urged, feeling more desperate each time.

As they were thinking, Conker saw Daisy, who appeared to be texting(Which she isn't), and took her phone out of her grasp.

"Daisy, focus!" Conker shouted.

"Hey, I was getting ideas!" Daisy yelled back.

"_Really_? Like what?" Conker asked sarcastically.

"Well, people make money off of YouTube videos, right? So, why don't we just make YouTube videos for the rest of the summer?" Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, right, like we could make money off of videos!" Conker commented sarcastically.

Then, a lightbulb went off in his head.

"We could earn the money by making videos!" Conker blurted out.

The others smiled widely at this, getting what they needed before heading out to the boardwalk.

* * *

Conker set up a video camera, while Toadette set up her phone and connected it to two portable speakers.

Toadette set the song to be _Boom Clap _by Charlie XCX and the camera began to record their singing.

**_Boom, boom, boom! Clap!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_Daisy: Y_****_ou're picture-perfect blue,_**

**_sunbathing under moon._**

**_stars shining as your bones illuminate._**

**_First kiss just like a drug,_**

**_under your influence_**

**_you take me over. _**

**_You're the magic in my veins._**

**_This must be love._**

**_All: _****_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come on to me, come on to me now._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come on to me, come on to me now._**

**_Daisy: No silver or no gold_**

**_could dress me up so good._**

**_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world._**

**_Just tell me what to do._**

**_I'll fall right into you._**

**_Going under cast a spell. _**

**_Just say the word._**

**_I feel your love._**

**_All: Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come on to me, come on to me now._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come on to me, come on to me now._**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_Daisy: You are the light, and I will follow._**

**_You let me lose my shadow._**

**_You are the sun, the glowing halo._**

**_And you keep burning me up with all your love. _**

**_Uh!_**

**_All: Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come onto me, come onto me now._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and.._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come onto me, come onto me now._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come onto me, come onto me now._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_The sound of my heart._**

**_The beat goes on and on and on and on and..._**

**_Boom! Clap!_**

**_You make me feel good._**

**_Come onto me, come onto me now._**

The crowd that had been watching them the whole time began to applaud and cheer loudly for them, liking their performance alot.

* * *

"Not bad," Daisy commented as she and the other five looked on the new YouTube video, _A "Boom Clap" Cover _published by _CutieGirl003 _(Toadette's YouTube account).

"And look how many views we got!" Barklei put in.

"We're a hit!" Diddy cheered as he and the others exchanged high-fives and happy shouts.

"And if my calculations are correct, to get through the summer, we just have to do this... carry the four... minus seven, divide by three..." Banjo stated, writing on his clipboard as a nervous-looking face. "Every week."

Everyone groaned at the thought of this, knowing that they had a long summer ahead of them.


End file.
